


Late Night Sweets

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically just boys in love, domestic life, late night baking shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Time spent awake after midnight was meant for the insomniacs and those in love. Time spent awake after midnight was meant for cuddling while trying desperately to fall asleep and for laughing at jokes until your stomach hurt and there were tears in your eyes. Time spent awake after midnight was not meant for being anywhere except at home.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Late Night Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValeReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/gifts).



> So I'm just very bad at words when it comes to replying to comments, so I wrote this for ValeReads, who always manages to leave a comment on my HQ fics. Thank you for reading them and for leaving comments!! I really do appreciate it!! And I hope you enjoy this!!

Time spent awake after midnight was meant for the insomniacs and those in love. Time spent awake after midnight was meant for cuddling while trying desperately to fall asleep and for laughing at jokes until your stomach hurt and there were tears in your eyes. Time spent awake after midnight was  _ not _ meant for being anywhere except at home.

Which is why Akaashi questioned his entire existence as he sat in his car outside of a 24/7 mart, glaring up at the neon sign yelling ‘OPEN’. “Why are we here again?” he questioned, looking to his right, where Kenma was staring down at his phone.

“Because it is two in the morning and I want cookies,” Kenma said, not looking up from his phone.

“Alright, let me rephrase. Why am  _ I _ here?” Akaashi said, leaning his head on his steering wheel.

“Because it is two in the morning and I want cookies,” Kenma repeated. He snorted, shaking his head. “And because you love me enough to come with me.”

He sighed, sitting back up. “A horrible decision, truly,” he teased. Kenma shoved him but he could see the smile he was trying to hide.

“I’m starting to think I should’ve just walked here and left you at home,” Kenma grumbled, opening the door.

Akaashi gasped, following him out of the car and into the store. “You know full well you’d miss the store completely. Besides, would you really leave me at home all alone?”

Kenma turned towards him with a slowly cracking blank expression. “No, I wouldn’t,” he sighed. He took Akaashi’s hand, lacing their fingers, and dragged him to where the cookies were. They stopped in front of the very lacking selection of cookie dough.

“So, are we going with chocolate chip? Or do we want the ones that are already pre-portioned?” Akaashi said. Kenma didn’t answer, instead reaching forward and grabbing a few tubes of chocolate chip. “Ah, I see we’re going with baked and unbaked cookies tonight.”

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” Kenma said, a smile very clearly forcing it way through his blank expression.

Akaashi leaned against him, causing them to stumble a little. “I’d like to think so. You also do, given that you had water coming out of your nose about an hour ago.”

Kenma shoved him, starting for the front of the store. “You are the  _ literal _ worst,” he said. Akaashi laughed, following behind him.

-.-.-

Back at home, Kenma had made a beeline for the kitchen. Akaashi followed behind with a smile. There was the clatter of pans and the beeping of their oven. He looked over at the microwave, the time reading half past two. He shook his head. “I’m pretty sure we’re the only ones who would be making cookies at almost three.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re the only ones who know that three is the perfect time for cookies,” Kenma said, not bothering to turn around. Instead, he opened one of the tubes, ripping off small balls of dough and placing them on the pan.

Akaashi leaned against the counter next to him, watching as he filled the pan, and then another, until the tube was empty. “Make sure you flatten them a little. This brand doesn’t like to spread on it’s own.”

It was another minute before the cookies were in the oven and a timer was set. Kenma sighed, turning towards him with a smile. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Cookies are always the best option.”

He rolled his eyes, pushing off the counter, walking over to him. Kenma looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. “I don’t know, I think you’re pretty sweet.”

Kenma’s face flushed and Akaashi chuckled. “Why are you always so cheesy?” Kenma mumbled, looking away from him.

“I don’t know, why are you always so sweet?” Akaashi said, his voice soft. He tapped Kenma’s hip, a silent request for him to look at him, and Kenma did, albeit reluctantly. His eyes flicked down to his lips and back up, and Kenma’s face flushed again. “Look who’s flustered now?”

“Shut up, this isn’t fair,” Kenma said, biting his lip. He looked up at Akaashi, his hands bunching up his shirt between them.

Akaashi leaned down, resting his forehead against Kenma’s. “All’s fair in love and war.” He leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, pulling away with half lidded eyes.

“Is that so?” Kenma whispered. Akaashi quirked an eyebrow, and suddenly Kenma was gone, having slipped out of his grasp. He was over at the sink, and before Akaashi could respond, he was being hit with a spray of water.

He gasped, water dripping from his hair. “Kenma!” he said, shaking his hair, water going everywhere. He opened his mouth to say more, but water hit him again, this time hitting his face and chest. His shirt was soaked and clung uncomfortably to his chest.

Kenma was laughing, doubled over on himself with the sink sprayer held in one hand, the other holding his stomach. “Oh, it is so on.”

He ran forward, just barely missing Kenma as he ducked and ran around him, starting down the hall. Akaashi chased after him, tossing his drenched shirt off in his chase. Kenma turned and squeaked, ducking into the bathroom and just narrowly locking it before Akaashi got to him.

“Kenma, come on out, I’m not mad,” Akaashi half sang, knocking on the door.

“Go away! I know full well what you’re going to do!” Kenma shouted from the other side of the door.

“And what would that be, my dear sweet Kenma?” Akaashi asked with a smirk.

“...I don’t know! But I’m letting you in!” Kenma said.

Akaashi laughed, leaning against the door and sliding to the ground. “Whatever you want, kitten. But just remember that you’ve relinquished all rights to the cookies in the oven by locking yourself in there.”

“You stay the hell away from my cookies!”

“Then come out of the bathroom.”

It was quiet for a minute before he heard the click of the lock and the door slowly opened. Akaashi fell back a little and looked up, seeing Kenma standing above him. “There, I’m out. Happy?”

Akaashi hummed. “I think I’d be happier if you came and sat in the living room with me. The hallway really isn’t ideal for sitting.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, stepping out of the bathroom and offering Akaashi a hand. He took up, pulling himself up, as well as pulling Kenma against his still damp chest. Kenma grimaced and Akaashi laughed. “That’s what you get for soaking my shirt.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, stepping away. He took Akaashi’s hand and pulled him to the living room. He pushed Akaashi onto the couch before settling into his side, tucked under his arm.

“Seems a certain kitten is getting tired,” he said, earning himself a half hearted hit to the thigh.

“You made me stay up the whole day, of course I’d be getting tired,” Kenma mumbled.

“Well, we can’t sleep quiet yet. We do have cookies in the oven,” Akaashi said, drawing small circles where his hand rested.

Kenma hummed, nodding. “Definitely can’t sleep. Would be a waste if they burned.”

Akaashi laughed. “That’s what you’re worried about? Not the whole ‘leaving them in the oven could cause a fire’ thing?”

“I don’t have to worry about that, now do I? You’d make sure there wasn’t a fire,” Kenma said with a shrug.

“You’re lucky I would. I kind of like having somewhere to live,” Akaashi sighed. Conversation died off a little, and they sat there in silence, enjoying the company of the other.

Akaashi could feel himself starting to nod off when the timer went off. “Kenma, cookies,” he said, shaking him. Kenma groaned, turning his face into his side. “Kenma, come on, we need to get them out of the oven first and then we can sleep.”

“Fine,” Kenma huffed, pulling himself off the couch and walking to the kitchen. Akaashi followed to make sure that Kenma didn’t burn himself in his half asleep state.

The pans were pulled from the oven and the cookies were placed on cooling racks to keep them from baking further. The oven was turned off and Kenma walked over, slumping against Akaashi’s chest. “Sleep now?”

Akaashi smiled, nodding. “Yeah, we can sleep now.” He led them to their bed, and Kenma curled up under the blanket while Akaashi grabbed a new shirt before joining him. He pulled Kenma towards him, resting his chin on his head. “Sleep well kitten,” he whispered.

“I love you, Akaashi,” Kenma yawned, burying his face in his chest.

“I love you too, Kenma.”


End file.
